Kakashi sensei!
by Giulietta Yuu
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis 16 tahun yang populer naksir sang guru Matematika ganteng kita yang suka telat, Kakashi-sensei. Sayangnya, sang guru katanya suka sama dosen dari kampus sebelah. Aaaah, bagaimana nasib gadis pink kita yang manis? RnR, yah !


Terimakasi banget buat yang kemaren-kemaren ripyu~ *peluk atu-atu*  
>Ini ada fic, untuk ucapan terimakasih dan sekalian perayaan karena aku ganti nama XDDD Cekidot...<p>

KAKASHI SENSEI~!

Cast:

Haruno Sakura

Hatake Kakashi

Other characters from Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto itu punya Om Masashi Kishimoto! Sampe sekarang belum dipindah tangankan, tuh... Tapi kalo Om Masashi mau ngasih, tangan Cherii terbuka lebar!

Author: Sakurada Cherry-SakuSakura

Warning: Gaje, Abal, (Mungkin sangat) OOC, Typo(s), Ngaco, Aneh! Yang gak suka KakaSaku mendingan klik tombol back. Gak nerima FLAME! Kalo misalnya kamu itu satu dari sekian banyak FLAMERS, juga klik tombol back! Kalo mau ngasih saran, tolong secara alus aja. Pleaseee*puppy eyes no jutsu*!

Pairing: Dari judul udah jelas, dong! YEAH! KAKASAKU!

Genre: Romance dengan sedikit bumbu berperisa barbecue.. Eh~ Humor maksudnya~

Rate: T

(/_)/ \(_\)

"JIDAAAAAAAAAT!" suara dari seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino, memanggil sahabat tercintanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Haruno Sakura? Gadis manis dengan rambut pink yang unik binti keren binti asik. 'Aishhh, pagi-pagi udah diganggu Pig!' batin gadis pink tersebut. "Apaan sih, Ino-pig?" jawab Sakura. Ino tersenyum palsu. Kenapa ya, tuh anak?

"Jidat, kamu tau gosip paling baru yang sedang hot-hotnya di sekolah kita ini?" katanya masih dengan senyum yang palsu. Kayaknya dia ketularan pacarnya, deh! Si Sai yang suka gambar itu, lho. "Ah, dasar Pig tukang gosip!" ujar Sakura sambil memukul pelan bahu Ino. "Kakashi-sensei katanya naksir dosen kampus sebelah, loh..." kata Ino. Sekarang bukan dengan senyum palsu. Tapi cengar-cengir.

Mata si gadis yang dipanggil 'Jidat' itu melebar. "Nani? Kamu serius Pig? Ohhh, Kami-sama! Aku dapat saingan!" rutuk Sakura. "Eh, tunggu dulu Pig! Aku tidak pernah lihat Kakashi-sensei jalan-jalan bareng perempuan! Aku seringnya lihat dia jalan cowok, deh...Gurunya kakakku... Kalo ga salah nih, namanya Iruka," kata Sakura bingung. "Justru itu dia, Jidat!" Ino tersenyum misterius.

"Maksudmu apa sih? Dasar Ino-pig!" gerutu Sakura. "Oh, Kami-sama! Kamu itu murid dengan nilai kedua terbagus setelah si Sasuke, tapi masa jadi bodoh begini?" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kakashi-sensei katanya naksir sama Iruka-sensei, loh!" bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura. "KAMI-SAMA! ITU PASTI BOHOOOONG!" jerit Sakura histeris. Semua anak yang ada dikelas melihat kearah Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, dia sibuk membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

(/_)/ \(_\)

"Kami-sama... Itu pasti bohong! Pasti itu bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Pokoknya bohong!" gerutu Sakura ngotot sambil membenturkan jidatnya di pohon sakura belakang sekolah. "Hey, nanti jidatmu tambah lebar," sebuah suara bariton yang sudah Sakura hafal betul menegurnya. Itu suara milik mantan pacarnya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha. "Apaan, sih! Ganggu orang aja!" kayaknya gadis ini masih dendam sama Sasuke. Masa Sasuke jatuh cinta sama sepupunya Sakura, Karin! Apaan coba? Sakura yang emang udah ngerasa hubungannya udah gak baik ini kemudian memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia kemudian jadian dengan Gaara, baru seminggu udah putus. Soalnya Sakura ngerasa kalo dia udah cinta sama Kakashi-sensei!

Sasuke yang kayaknya menderita penyakit yaitu berwajah beku itu gak ngeluarin ekspresi apa-apa. "Pergi aja sana, loh! Huss, huss, huss!" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ngeloyor pergi. "Itu pasti bohong! Gak mungkin! CUMA BOHONG! Sebuah kebohongan! Bohong, bohong, bohong!" Sakura kembali ke aktifitasnya sebelumnya, teriak-teriak sambil jedotin kepala.

"Apanya yang bohong?" sebuah suara menegurnya lagi. Sakura berbalik dan menatap orang yang ngomong tadi. Baru aja mau diusir, dia malah kaget. "Eeeeh... Eheheheh, Kakashi-sensei... Gapapa kok... Heheh," Sakura ketawa-ketawa gak jelas dan membuat lambang damai dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, salting. "Masa? Kayaknya dari tadi kamu teriak-teriak terus, deh..." kata sensei kita yang baik hati itu. 'Widihhhh... Horeeee... Sensei perhatian sama gueee! Yippiiii! Ah, tapi gaboleh berharap...' batin Sakura.

"Humm, beneran nih Kakashi-sensei mau tau?" pancing Sakura. Kakashi hanya mengangguk. "Jangan marah sama aku, sensei. Tapi nih, dari gosip yang lagi hot di sekolah ini..." Sakura menggantung kata-katanya. Biar Kakashi penasaran gitu, deh. Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Huh, dari tadi pada ngangkat alis terus! "Gosip apa?" tuh, kan! Kakashi penasaran. "Kakashi-sensei naksir sama Iruka-sensei dari kampus sebelah..." kata Sakura pelan. Dia gak mau Kakashi sang guru favoritnya marah sama dia.

Kakashi sweatdrop denger gosip itu. Gak lama kemudian, dia ketawa terbahak-bahak. "Bener, ya? Gosipnya bener ya, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura gelisah banget. "Hehe, kamu masa bisa terpengaruh sama gosip itu?" tanya Kakashi. "Lagian kan, Kakashi-sensei jalan-jalan terus sama Iruka-sensei. Sasori-nii juga suka bilang!" tegas Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum kecil tapi tidak terlihat Sakura. Gimana bisa? Kan bibirnya ketutupan sama masker!

"Enggak, kok. Aku naksir sama seseorang. Dia itu pintar, cantik dan manis!" bisik Kakashi ditelinga Sakura. "Eh~? Siapa? Sensei sekolah ini yang mana? Ada banyak, loh..." Sakura membalas disertai senyuman miris. "Mudah kok, nyarinya. Rambutnya unik..." jawab Kakashi. "Unik? Tenten dong? Kan dia dicepol dua. Jarang loh disini yang dicepol!" tebak Sakura. "Atau Ino, ya? Dia kan rambutnya sama kayak Deidara-senpai! Unik, loh!" Kakashi menggeleng lagi. "Elahhh... Sensei nyusahin, nih!" gerutu Sakura.

"Mau tahu?" pancing Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng. "Eh? Kenapa?"suara Kakashi terdengar bingung. "Maaf sensei. Menurut 'THE BOOK OF THIS SCHOOL RULES' pasal lima ayat tiga belas, seorang murid dilarang mencampuri urusan pribadi gurunya," tegas Sakura. Padahal sebenernya penasaran, tuh! Dalam hati Sakura kecewa berat kenapa harus hafal buku peraturan sekolah. Kan kalau gak hafal tinggal jawab 'iya' aja!

"Kalau aku yang paksa?" tanya Kakashi. "Kalau yang itu... Kayaknya gapapa, deh. Di buku peraturan gak ada," Sakura tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya bisa tahu siapa yang sensei-nya sukai. Walau mungkin pada akhirnya dia malah jadi sakit hati. "Kamu," bisik Kakashi dengan seksinya di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terperangah. "BENERAN, SENSEI?" teriaknya. Kakashi tersenyum kecil lagi. "Cuma bohong," jawabnya. "Ihh, serius tau!" Sakura menggembugkan pipinya. "Iya kok. Beneran. Inget gak saat pertama kali kamu masuk sini? Waktu kamu dikerjain sama kakak kelasmu sampai kamu bau amis karena mandi telur? Nah, aku suka kamu dari saat itu. karena waktu itu kamu manis banget. Bau telur, lagi," kata senseinya. "Hyaaa~! Yes, yes, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Ternyata sensei gak maho! Aku juga suka Kakashi-sensei! Dari pandangan pertama pas upacara penyambutan!" jawab Sakura semangat. Tidak mempedulikan alasan Kakashi menyukainya.

"Sakura, tutup matamu..." bisik guru ganteng pemilik itu. Sakura menutup matanya. Disaat gadis cherry blossom itu sudah menutup matanya, Kakashi membuka maskernya dan menutup mata Sakura dengan masker yang selama ini dia pakai.

Bibir seksi Kakashi mengecup pelan bibir ranum Sakura. Ini masih lingkungan sekolah, gawat kelau ketahuan yang lain. Kakashi kemudian melepas bibirnya. "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Datang ke apartemenku," bisik Kakashi di telinga Sakura. Dia kemudian mengecup pipi Sakura. Kakashi pergi dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker cadangan, entah dari mana dapatnya.

Saat sakura membuka masker Kakashi dari matanya, dia sudah tidak bisa melihat pacar barunya itu. Karena bingung, Sakura cuma melirik jam tangan pink-nya. "ASTAGA! AKU TERLAMBAT! PELAJARANNYA TSUNADE-SENSEI! MATI AKU!" ujarnya dan pergi dari tempatnya duduk.

(`o_o')End(`o_o')

R I P I U , Y A ~ ! =w=b


End file.
